pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/BW007
Dzielny Oshawott! - Jest to 7 odcinek serii Best Wishes, 7 odcinek sezonu Black and White i 7 ogólnie.Premiera odbyła się 11 stycznia 2013. Treść Nasi bohaterowie właśnie mierzają do Nacrene, gdzie Arta ma zawalczyć o swoją drugą odznakę, lecz na drodze staje im znany już pokemon. - Ekstra, to Oshawott - Krzyknął Art i wyjął pokedex.Po sprawdzeniu Oshawott trafił go Akcją - Ała, za co? - Nie krzycz tak. - Powiedział Cress i klęknął do pokemona - Co taki rzadki pokemon jak ty tu robi?Powinieneś się schować by nikt cię nie znalazł i nie złapał. - Osha? - Pokemona popatrzał na CRessa ze zdziowioną miną i podskoczył do niego. - Co się stało?Mam iść za tobą? - Zapytał znawca i poszedł za Oshawottem.Art i Iris zostali by zrobić obiad. Po kilku godzinach ciągle Cressa nie było. - Co on tak długo robi? - Zapytała Iris biorąc ostatnie ciasteczko z deseru - Obiad i deser już go minął. - Idę go szukać, chodź Snivy - Art założył torbę i powędrował tą samo ścieżką co Cress.Iris też poszła. - Cress, gdzie jesteś!? - Pokaż się Druddigon! - Iris przywołała pokesmoka i wsiadła na niego.Art ze Snivy równiesz. - Druddigon, lećmy znaleźć Cressa i Oshawotta. Po chwili, bohaterowie zobaczyli Cressa, Panpoura i Oshawotta kąpiących się w rzece. - Ale z niego dzieciak. - Iris wzruszyła ramionami a Axew przytaknął - Axew, Gniew Smoka w staw! Axew wystrzelił potężny Gniew Smoka który wystrzelił CRessa, Panpoura i Oshawotta w powietrze.Druddigon podleciał po nich i Cress z pokemonami wylądowali na jego grzbiecie. - Co ty tam robiłeś Cress? - Zapytał Art - Oshawott był samotny i chciał się ze mną poawić - Odpowiedział Cress patrząc na Oshawotta - Nie mogę patrzeć na takiego samotnego pokemona od którego przyjaciele odeszli.To jest jak zabranie dziecku lizaka. - Miałam to samo z Axewem. - powiedziała Iris - Dała mi go moja babcia, gdy zobaczyła go samotnego na pustyni.Nie wiadomo z kąd się tam znalazł. - Aha. - Art popatrzał na towarzyszy i zaczął płakać - Ale ja mam szczęście, żaden mój pokemon nie jest załamany po odejściu od prrzyjaciół i jest bardzo silny! - Sni? - Snivy poparzała smutno na Arta i odwróciła się - Sni... - O Snivy, nie załąmuj się. - Art podniósł pokemona - Przecież i tak jesteś szczęśliwa ze mną to nie płacz za tamtym gostkiem! Snivy ucieszyła sie i przytuliła się do trenera. - A propo Oshawotta, to gdzie teraz pójdziesz mały? - Spytała Iris - Może dołączysz do mnie? - On dołączy do mnie! - Krzyknął ARt biorąc Oshawotta - Nie bo do mnie! - Iris i Art zaczęli szarpać Oshawotta.Ten użył Armatki Wodnej i trenerzy go puścili. - Przestańcie! - Krzyknął Cress - Oshawott może chce być dzikim pokemonem!Nie każdy pokemon chce być czyiś! Oshawott z uśmiechem popatrzał na Cressa.Po chwili zebrał się wiatr i Oshawott wypadł z grzbietu Druddigona.Cress skoczył za nim by go złapać i wpadli do wodospadu.Druddigon okazał się zmęczony więc Iris po powrocie na ziemię powróciła go. - Musimy odnaleść Cressa.Panpour został tutaj. - Art wskazał na pokemona. - No jasne, przecież on umie armatkę wodną. - I co z tego? - Rzekła Iris wzruszając ramionami - No przecież każdy wodny pokemon zna wodny atak. - A Panpour napewno jestinteligentny, więc za pomocą wodnej broni napisze nią gdzie jesteśmy.oże Oshawott Armatką wodną się odezwie. - Powiedział Art Panpour napisał zdanie i po drugiej stronie widnokręgu pojawiła się fontanna wody. - Tam są! - Krzyknął Art i zatkał nos.Po chwili razem z Panpourem skoczyli do wodospadu.Iris po chwili za nimi. - Ale fajna zjeżdżalnia! W tym czasie Cress i Oshawott szli przez dróżkę.Po chwili zauważli ruszający się krzak. - Oshawott, traf Armatką Wodną w ten Krzak! - Z krzaku wyszły dwa robale, dwie skorupy podobne do robali i giantyczny robal. - O nie!To Venipedy, Whirlipede'y i Scolipede!Oshawott, wiejmy! Oshawott został i zaatakował giganta Akcją.Ten odpowiedział Strzałem Błotem lecz Oshawott użył Ostrej Muszli i pokonał robala.Reszta wycofała się. - Ale jesteś dzielny Oshawott - Powiedział Cress tuląc pokemona - Chodźmy szukać reszty. Pewnie są tam bo Panpour napisał nam gdzie są. Po kilku minutach bohaterowie odnaleźli się.Oshawott, Panpour, Snivy i Axew zaczęli razem rozmawiać a bohaterowie ze sobą. - Nic ci się nie stało Cress? - Zapytał Art ale Cress pomachał głową że nie - A Oshawottowi? - Oshawott jest cały i zdrowy. - Rzekł Cress i podniósł pokemona - Oshawott, czy zgodzisz się byś był moim pokemonem? Pokemon bez wachania pomachał głową na tak i weszedł do pokeballa. Po kilku sekundach migania pokeballa, wkońcu zamknął się. - Super, mam Oshawotta! - Krzyknął Cress podnosząc pokeball - Pokaż się Oshawott! Pokemon ze szczęśliwą twarzą wskoczył w ramiona Cressa i okazało się, że ten chce podróżować bez pokeballa.I tak kończy się ten rozdział.Czy bohaterowie złapią więcej pokemonów?Zobaczymy w kolejnych odcinkach! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi! Główne wydarzenia *Cress łapie Oshawotta. Debiuty Pokemonów *Venipede *Whirlipede *Scolipede *Audino Postacie Ludzie *Art *Iris *Cress *'Siostra Joy' Pokemony *'Snivy' (Arta) *'Axew' (Iris) *'Panpour' (Cressa) *'Oshawott' (Cressa) *'Druddigon' (Iris) *'Audino' (Siostry Joy) *'Venipede' *'Whirlipede' *'Scolipede'